My Little Princess
by LunaSeasMoonChild
Summary: A fluffy one-shot on how Athrun and Lacus met during their childhood.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED.**

**_Author's notes_**: There's a character selection now and I wanted one under Athrun and Lacus. Enjoy. Reviews are greatly appreciated. I don't write for reviews but it feels good to read positive comments about my writing. If you don't want to review, at least post an AxL fic. Please... I mean, I'm trying to post as much AxL fics as I can. This is actually my third so… I hope I don't suck too much.

This fic is entitled after a song of **_Dong Bang Shin Gi_** (aka **_TVXQ!_**), the **_hottest boy band in _****_Korea_**, **_"My Little Princess_**" (Waaaahhhh! I SO LOVE THEM! HERO!). I happen to be a fanatic of the group. If you haven't heard of them, I suggest you download My Little Princess or Hug and I am sure you'll go crazy over them as I have.

Btw, this has a sequel entitled, **_'Summer Memory'_** which I'll post some time later...

**_¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸._**

"Now Athrun, be a good boy and stay here for a while until Mommy comes, okay?" Lenore told her only son. Little Athrun nodded.

"Later, you'll meet someone who's very special."

"Like you, Mommy?" Athrun inquired with big, shining eyes towards his mother. Lenore could only smile at her little boy.

"Everyone is special in their own way." Athrun absorbed his mother's meaningful words.

"Sit here and wait for Mommy and Daddy. We're just going to talk about something. Be nice." Lenore picked up her seven-year-old son and sat him down on the sofa, leaving a kiss upon his forehead before going to the next room.

They were currently in the Clyne Mansion. Patrick and Lenore Zala with Siegel Clyne had agreed in an arranged marriage between their only children. Today was the day the two children would meet. But a complication had arisen: Lacus Clyne had gone off somewhere. None of the household help knew where she went; lately she had been going to her "secret place" as Lacus had mysteriously dubbed. Now, if they could only find little Lacus so she could meet little Athrun...

**_¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸._**

Athrun had been sitting for some time. He was bored, just as any toddler would be if he was alone without having any toys. He had been sitting for so long; he was getting restless. But his mother's words kept him from straying.

However, a child can be very curious, and things that catch their attention will draw them. He was just sitting idly on the couch, legs kicking, when he caught sight of a large cherry blossom at the backyard through the window. He suddenly had the urge to get out of that confined space and play outside. Leaving the room, he sought his mother to get her permission.

But the place had turned into a labyrinth for the little boy. Too many turns to remember and now he could not find his way back or his mother. Little Athrun's eyes filled with tears.

"Mommy..." he called out in a small quavering voice but received no answer. Athrun sniffed and proceeded to walk that seemingly large and endless hall.

He walked until he noticed glass doors leading to the garden, the Sakura tree in sight. Thankfully, the doors had been left slightly open. Pushing it open, he ran to the tree, dilemma forgotten. He got what he had sought for in the first place; no need to worry.

Little Athrun was enthusiastically approaching the Sakura tree, observing the descent of the pink petals, dancing to the music of the breeze. He had never seen such a beautiful tree. He slowly walked to bask underneath it, circling the tree as he felt the bark with his fingertips.

"Pardon me, but who are you?" Athrun immediately pulled back his hand. Looking around, he saw no one. Was it just his imagination or did a voice speak to him?

"Up here." His gaze went upwards and sure enough, he could see someone (a girl who seemed to be about his age) looking down on him upon the branch she was sitting on.

"What are you doing there?" he inquired.

"No fair! I asked first."

"My name is Athrun Zala. What's yours?"

"Lacus Clyne. Would you like to come up here?" she offered. Athrun's face gave away a grin and with some difficulty, managed to reach the branch Lacus sat on. Athrun's eyes widened merrily.

"Kirei..." he said as he took in his surroundings. A light breeze was blowing, the highness of the placing bringing delight to the child.

"I think so too. My Papa told me that this is my Mama's favorite tree."

"This is great!" The enthusiasm in his voice could not be contained, eyes dancing merrily like the sakura petals.

"Your hair is the same as the flowers!" Athrun reached his little finger for a lock of Lacus' pink hair, but did not pull, only trying to feel it with his fingertips.

"Normally, I won't allow anyone here but since you've discovered my secret place, I'll let you in on this secret." She placed a finger to her mouth, gesturing silence and secrecy. "So don't tell anyone, okay?"

Athrun nodded in agreement. "It's a secret!"

"Promise?"

"Promise!" Athrun held out his pinky finger. "Yubikiri! (1)" Lacus clasped her pinky finger with his, sealing the vow.

"From now on, we're friends!" she declared, their fingers still entwined. "And you will be my Knight!"

Athrun took on a bemused look towards her. "Why?" he was only curious of her reason.

"Because I'm a little princess, and a princess needs someone to protect her." She explained. It was the endearment her father had for her. Athrun was satisfied with her explanation, his eyes pleased.

"Alright then! You're my Little Princess and I'm your Knight who will protect you!" he then enthusiastically shook their joined pinkies again.

"You'll catch me if I fall, right?"

"I'll be down there to catch you."

"What if you can't? What if you don't even know I'm falling?"

Athrun contemplated. "…Then you can just land on me!" it was the only solution he could think of, but he liked it. The answer pleased Lacus.

"Then I won't be scared when I fall because I know you'll be there!"

**_¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸._**

"Athrun?" Lenore called out as she entered the room. No reply, mainly because her son was nowhere to be seen within the room.

"Now where could he have gone...?" Lenore pondered aloud with a finger tapping on her chin. Her gaze fell out side the window.

She need not look for an answer to her earlier query. Outside the garden, she saw Athrun with - surprisingly- little Lacus. The two could be seen laughing as Lacus was being piggybacked by Athrun around the tree, childish happiness brimming. He didn't seem to mind that a girl was on his back.

"Well, it seems introductions aren't necessary." Lenore exited the room with a smile.

**_¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸._**

"Where is Athrun?" Patrick Zala asked with confusion. They were supposed to introduce him to Siegel Clyne. Lenore took the seat next to her husband across the host. Lacus was supposed to be there as well but seeing that Siegel's little daughter had gone into hiding; they decided to introduce Athrun to him first before the two were introduced to each other.

"It seems Athrun has managed to find Lacus by himself." Lenore sipped the tea she had earlier before she had gone off to fetch her son.

**_¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸._**

"Waaahh! Mommy! I don't want to go yet!" Little Athrun bawled as he held onto his mother's skirt.

"Daddy!" Lacus whined as she clutched her father's pants, "I want to play with Athrun more!"

The children's loud cries were making a racket. The sun was setting, the sky colored by the flame of dying embers. It was about time the Zalas left, but the protests of the children would not let them. The adults were having a hard time separating the two, seeing that they had grown quite attached to one another during their brief visit.

"Now, now." Lenore bent her knees to be at level with her son. "I promise you we'll visit again and you and Lacus can play." Athrun sniffed.

"Really?" Lenore nodded.

"Now say goodbye to Lacus for now." Athrun then turned to Lacus who was sniffling as well, still clutching her father's pant leg.

"W-we'll be back. And then let's play again."

"Promise?" Lacus' tiny voice asked for confirmation and held out her pinky finger. Athrun nodded and joined his pinky with her.

"Promise."

**_¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸._**

Fifteen-year-old Athrun Zala strolled in the lush garden located in the Clyne Estate. He and his parents were visiting a friend, Siegel Clyne. They told him he had a daughter, Lacus, who was the same age as he. He was supposed to meet her, but she was "missing", as the helpers stated. His mother instead told him to look around, with Siegel's permission, as they waited for the girl. Though for some odd reason, he felt familiarity whenever he heard of the name Lacus Clyne, but dismissed it since she was, after all, a singing pop idol and her name was plastered everywhere. And whenever he would ponder on it, cherry blossoms would come to his mind along with the color pink and pinky promise. But the most important words were _knight_ and _my little princess._

His parents had told him a week before about the arranged marriage with Lacus Clyne. He was hesitant (more like protesting) about it, but his mother and father asked him to at least meet the girl. He pondered on this Lacus Clyne. What did she look like? Was she nice? He knew she was an icon in PLANTs and adored by millions of Coordinators, but would they get along?

He soon came upon a Sakura tree, blossoming with pretty pink blooms in the blue season of summer. There was a feeling of nostalgia around it, and Athrun could've sworn he had been there before. It was likely, since his mother had told him they had been there when he was small.

He approached the tree and ran a hand through its bark. He tried to recall. He delved deep into his vague childhood memories, but suddenly, out of nowhere, something, or rather someone, fell on him.

**_¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸._**

Lacus held the baby bird in cupped hands gently. In a nearby branch, a nest of sparrows were twittering. Lacus gently placed the baby bird back to its home.

The baby bird had fallen from its nest, and Lacus, in her gentle and caring nature, decided to bring it home, back to its siblings and mother. She was "spending leisure time" upon the Sakura tree, and even after all those years, nobody had been able to figure out her secret place. Though in her case, it was more like "hiding out". Her father had informed her a week earlier that she was to wed Athrun Zala. In other words, arranged marriage. She tried to reason with him, and for the first time, she was not able to sway her father in her direction. She was trying to stall time in the Sakura Tree.

"Be careful next time. And I hope all of you grow into beautiful sparrows and fly high into the sky..." she whispered her wish with a smile.

Lacus was about to step down to a lower branch, but she lost her footing. She braced herself for the impact with the hard ground, but something- or rather someone- cushioned her fall.

**_¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸._**

"OOF!"

Lacus shook her head, the fall making her dizzy. It was then that she realized that someone was underneath her pinned to the ground by her weight. Emerald orbs met sapphire spheres. Lacus gasped and immediately scooted over to his side to check if he was alright.

Athrun felt a throbbing pain in his head. That, plus the soreness his body was experiencing. He could see a cascade of pink hair above him, and he saw her sky-blue eyes suddenly filled with concern.

"Gomenasai! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! Are you alright?" The familiar stranger with navy hair and emerald eyes looked dazed for a moment, but managed a smile at her.

"I thought an angel fell from the sky."

_"And you will be my Knight!" _

_"Why?" _

_"Because I'm a little princess, and a princess needs someone to protect her."_

_"Alright then! You're my Little Princess and I'm your Knight who will protect you!" _

_"You'll catch me if I fall, right?"_

_"I'll be down there to catch you."_

_"What if you can't? What if you don't even know I'm falling?" _

_"…Then you can just land on me!" _

_"Then I won't be scared when I fall because I know you'll be there!"_

**_¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸._**

(1) Yubikiri - linking little fingers to confirm a promise

A/n: Review please... to show your support for Athrun&Lacus("v")! I know it's not that good, coz lately my muse is drifting away... Just wanted to write a sweet n' fluffy AxL fic. The ending kinda sucked coz' I rushed it. All my AxL fic involves Athrun&Lacus parting ways... oh well...

Btw, the last part I got from Cardcaptor Sakura. Yup, it's how Fujitaka met Nadeshiko. It was so sweet and basically, that is what inspired me to actually finish this fic. So I disclaim it.

**_Athrun&Lacus forever..._**


End file.
